macversefandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Round At The Track
Getting Round At The Track is the third story set in the Macverse. It is a Weight Gain Fiction Story that takes place in the sport of Nascar. Plot summary The Story takes place at the end of the 2007 Nascar Nextel Cup Season. Jedediah "Alexander" Hawkins VI is sitting with his Crew Chief Mark Stevens, going over the last season, when their team owner Randy Wilson arrives and introduces his new driver Ashley McDonald who is the grand daughter of Nascar legend Selah McGill. It is shown that Mr. Wilson may have brought Ashley on board his race team so that Alexander would fall for her and cause him to become distracted and to mess up. This is shown by someone spying on the two drivers at Bristol Motor Speedway, and Mr. Wilson talking to a guy he has spying on them when the Cup Series is at Sears Point Raceway, though it is unknown if Ashley is aware of the possible reason. The spy at Sears Point turns out to be Matthew Baker, from Con-Man, who is on the run from what he did in New York. Mr. Wilson is then shown to have sold his race team, Wilson Motorsports, to rival team owner Paul Buchanan who also owns Buchanan Motorsports. Mr. Wilson's supposed plan has seemed to have back fired as Alexander has not only won the first two races of the 2008 Nascar Sprint Cup Series Season, but has been at the top of the points all season long, showing that even though he has fallen in love he can still drive at his best. During the rain shorten spring race at Martinsville, Ashley became the first woman to win a Nascar Sprint Cup race, a month later she wins the spring cup race at Richmond showing that she is in fact a good race car driver. It is before the Martinsville weekend that Ashley discovers that Alexander is a Fat Admirier, by finding a FA Monthly magazine, and decides that her getting fat will be his birthday present from her. Using photos taken by his spy, Mr. Wilson then fired Ashley on grounds that she is having a secret affair with Alexander. Ashley then returns to her hometown upset at the advents that has happen and worried that the only reason that Alexander loved her was because she was a race car driver. Angered over Ashley being fired, Alexander then confronts Mr. Wilson in his office at Wilson Racing. Mr. Wilson then tells Alexander that he plans to sell the team to Mr. Buchanan because of health issue. After learning that he may end up driving for Mr. Buchanan and at teammate to Russ Stanley, two men he hates, Alexander then said that he quits at the end of the year. Before leaving he gets Mr. Wilson agree to sell him all the teams old cars and allow him to take his crew with him. After leaving Wilson Motorsports's race shop Alexander drives to an old abandon race shop, that was once used by Selah McGill. Alexander is then followed by his crew chief who asks him what happen back at the race shop, so Alexander tells him that Mr. Wilson is selling the team. Ashley's absents from the Nascar garage doesn't last long as a week after she was fired from Wilson Racing the owners of White Enterprises, the team who first hired Alexander back in 2003, offer her the job of driving their famed #44 Dodge Charger. At Daytona for the July 4th race weekend, Alexander announces that he will start his own race team the next race season by buying Matthews-Chandler Racing which was partly owned by Aleanders former teammate Bernie Chandler and which he had driven for in the Nascar Camping World Trucks series in the past. Alexander had been offered partail ownership of the team earlier in the season, the team will be renamed Hawkins Motorsports and will run cars in all three of Nascar's top three series. Before the race weekend at Watkins Glen, Alexander and Ashley visit Alexander's mother at his family home in East Hampton, NY. They are then kicked out of the house by Alexander's father Jedediah Hawkins V, who doen't like that his eldest son became a race car driver.